The overall objective of our research is to examine the roles of various T4 gene products in DNA replication. Special emphasis will be given to interactions between gene 32 protein (helix destabilizing protein) and other proteins. We have proposed that two regions (A at the carboxy and B at the amino-terminal) regulate various GP32 activities such as DNA-melting, DNA-binding and interaction with other proteins. We will continue our comparative biophysical and biochemical experiments using gene 32 protein and its proteolysis products (lacking either A or B, or both) to establsh their roles.